Bota Magna
Bota Magna, or the Great Jungle, was originally a forest region of Spherus Magna, and after The Shattering became a moon of Bara Magna. Later, Mata Nui returned it to its original position on Spherus Magna. History Bota Magna was originally the name attributed to the jungle biome of Spherus Magna. Containing a diverse ecosystem of tropical features, the region served as a the ancestral home of the Jungle Tribe and was claimed as one of the Elemental Lord of Jungle's earliest territories. In the more rugged northern terrain of the region, there was situated a Rock Tribe encampment that later spawned the Skrall sub-species. Initially, the land was home to a small community of Iron Tribe workers, who resided in the mountains in order to mine iron ore from the hillsides. As such, the area was steeped in a rich agricultural tradition until the Dreaming Plague devastated the Iron Tribe populace 103,000 years ago, scattering the survivors and leaving their settlement to become derelict. Some time afterwards, a Great Being was confined to a dungeon hidden in the the Bota Magna region. Driven mad from the touch of the Kanohi Ignika, this scholar was cursed to imbue anything he touched with sentience and spent his day imprisoned within the landscape. With construction of the Great Spirit Robot underway, the denizens of this region soon began to form factions, swearing allegiance to the Elemental Lords of Jungle and Earth, with a number of Skrall and Vorox also paying fealty to the Elemental Lords of Rock and Sand respectively. This period of Spherus Magna history was marked by rising tensions and animosity between the tribes until the discovery of Energized Protodermis sparked the Core War. To Be Written Landscape The Great Forest Bota Magna was known for its massive jungle. This jungle was home to a number of Earth and Jungle villagers, as well as a number of Sand Tribe members who, unlike their Bara Magna counterparts, did not have to fight each other for resources as all their resources were available. They did, however, have to ward off the inhabitants of the Great Northern Frost, as those beings were far more desperate for the resources of the forest. Bota Magna's highland forests were home to the highest natural concentration of wildlife on Spherus Magna. The Great Northern Frost Following the Shattering, a great number of Agori and Glatorain of all Tribes (left there after the final battle for the energized protodermis tap) were stranded on the Great Frost, a snowy wasteland often referred to as "Dura Magna". These were a far more desperate people, and although they staged numerous attempts to take the Great Forest and its resources, but the Jungle and Earth Agori stubbornly held on. Full-on war for the jungle was mounting just as the planetoid was sucked back to Bara Magna and Bota Magna rejoined the larger Spherus Magna. Following Mata Nui's "blessing", the majority the Great Northern Frost (as well as a small percentage of the Great Forest) was reborn and rendered capable of bearing vegetation. As such, the wasteland became more of a tundra. Known Inhabitants * Jungle Agori and Glatorian * Earth Agori and Glatorian * Vorox * The Cursed Great Being * Vorox * Skrall * Various Glatorian and Agori stranded on the Great Frost * Biomechanical reptiles Trivia * In a vision of Sahmad inflicted by Annona set 750 years after the death of Teridax, the Agori, Glatorian, and GSR nanotech had established New Atero on Bota Magna. Category:Planets